1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotisserie mounts and more particularly pertains to a new spit riser mount for mounting an electric spit to a tabletop grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotisserie mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotisserie mounts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,475; 5,715,744; 5,172,628; 5,001,971; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 145,601; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,549.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new spit riser mount. The inventive device includes an annular spit mount that has a plurality of pieces. Each of the pieces has opposite first and second ends. The first end of a piece removably engages the second end of an adjacent piece. A first of the pieces has a slot downwardly extending from an upper edge of the piece. The slot is adapted for receiving a spit therein. A second of the pieces has a first aperture positioned towards its upper edge. The first aperture is adapted for receiving a spit therethrough.
In these respects, the spit riser mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a spit to a tabletop grill.